1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a microfluidic device and a method of measuring biomaterials using the same and, more particularly, to a microfluidic device for measuring hemoglobin based upon chemical luminescence and a method of measuring hemoglobin using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic device generally refers to a device used for conducting biological or chemical reactions using a small amount of fluid.
In general, a microfluidic structure of a microfluidic device, which has at least one independent function, includes a chamber containing a fluid therein, a channel through which the fluid flows and a valve for controlling the fluid flow, and the microfluidic structure may be fabricated by different combinations of these components. In particular, a device having a microfluidic structure mounted on a substrate in a chip form such that procedures involving biological or chemical reactions can be conducted on a small chip, in order to execute several testing processes and/or operations on the structure, is referred to as a “Lab-on-a chip.” In order to move a fluid within the microfluidic structure, a driving pressure is generally required. The driving pressure may be capillary pressure or pressure generated using an additional pump may be employed. For example, a disc-type microfluidic device having a microfluidic structure mounted on a disc-type rotational platform and using centrifugal force to move a fluid in order to execute a series of tasks has been proposed.
Since glycated hemoglobin (Hemoglobin A1c; hereinafter, sometimes referred to as ‘HbA1c’) has recently been recognized to have an important role in selection and diagnosis of diabetes mellitus, the necessity thereof in outpatient testing and emergency outpatient testing for new patients has been increased.
Outpatient testing and/or emergency outpatient testing must be completed within 30 minutes from starting to reporting and, according to a result thereof, instruction of a further stage is determined. Therefore, a rapid test method and accurate results are required.
However, related art techniques for measurement of glycated hemoglobin may have problems such as a long period of time for measurement, difficulties in handling or management, or the like. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of performing measurement with improved speed and accuracy capable of overcoming such technical limitations.